othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grail War CYOA Master Datafile
Datafile on the other Masters in the Holy Grail War CYOA. Since this CYOA is finished this page will contain spoilers for anyone not caught up. --- Lord Henry Monmouth Age: 52 Home Base: Stanley Park Master Of: Saber Magic Circuit Quality: EX Affinity: Water Status: Alive but retreated, no longer an active participant Background: Lord Henry Monmouth is the current successor to the Monmouth family, one of the elite families of magi who belong to the Mage’s Association. Lord Henry’s lineage can be traced back over a thousand years and is second only to the Barthomeloi family. Similar to them he has blue blood magic circuits of exceptional quality and is easily able to provide his Servant with prana whilst fighting a magic duel at the same time. He has also brought a number of his own apprentices to aid him during the War, strengthening his position still further. In battle Lord Monmouth attacks with his water magecraft. His skill allows him to siphon water vapor from the atmosphere so he can fight even when there is no direct water source nearby. He has two Mystic Codes that aid him in this, the first being his crystal gloves which reduce the vast majority of his water manipulation to single-action spells, removing the need for lengthy incantations. The second is a silver sceptre capped with a bluish-green stone that acts as an amplifier for his magecraft, vastly increasing the strength and precision of his spells. Monmouth has set up a strong defensive position within Stanley Park. According to Eudokia Hellespont his Bounded Fields are capable of disintegrating trespassers, indicating that he also has skill in that area as well. Physically he is in his early fifties and walks with a slight stoop, perhaps indicating an old injury or a bone condition. Direct combat would probably end very poorly for him. He also seems to have some measure of pride, although he is willing to defer to his more pragmatic Servant when the need arises. Lord Monmouth was nearly killed during a confrontation with the main character during an attack on his headquarters, but was rescued by his apprentices before the deathblow could fall. He was taken by his apprentices into the forest north of the city, where Saber used his home-field bonus to summon a castle in order to provide a new haven. After spending several days recovering Monmouth was once again attacked by the main character, though this time as part of a false flag operation in order to turn him against Archer's Master. Though Monmouth has recovered enough to fight he has also sustained permanent damage from the main character's first attack. Injuries to his neck and spine have aggravated his existing stoop and he can no longer walk without the aid of a cane. In terms of magical prowess, however, he is still the strongest. When the treacherous Master Ronald Pryke attempts to steal the Lesser Grail, Lord Monmouth proves instrumental in slowing his escaping ship long enough for the main character to climb aboard. However his Servant is sniped and killed by Archer in his absence, forcing him to take a less active role in the War. After spending several days attempting to come up with a plan to remain in the running, Monmouth eventually heeds his deceased Servant's advice and withdraws from the fight, returning to London with his surviving apprentices. --- CEO George Robertson Age: 35 Home Base: Destiny Inc. HQ Master Of: Lancer Magic Circuit Quality: B Affinity: Fire, Noble Metals Status: Deceased Background: George Robertson is head of the Robertson business conglomerate and the billionaire who owns the land where the Grail War is taking place. He manages the spiritual land and has built the headquarters to his business directly above the Blackpool leyline. A powerful business magnate as well as a magus, Robertson has a number of high profile connections throughout the city that he can use in order to gather intel and keep tabs on the other Masters. As a resident of Blackpool he also knows the area inside-out. Robertson has a reasonably good affinity with fire, having taken it upon himself to study the techniques used by Cornelius Alba to develop his ‘Sea of Flames’ spell. However his true strength lies in the manipulation of the noble metals – gold, silver, platinum, iridium, etc. His Mystic Code is a fluted gold rod supposedly capable of massive destruction. Robertson himself has taken on a defensive mindset however, and after his Servant’s initial defeat he has remained ensconced within the Destiny Inc. HQ. Physically Robertson is in excellent shape. He exercises daily and practices boxing as one of his hobbies. He is not a frail magician by any means. His relationship with his Servant is currently somewhat strained due to Robertson’s cold, calculating business sense clashing with Lancer’s brash and hot-headed nature. Robertson's hideout is destroyed by Caster's magical lightning strike. The Player Character pursues him to the beach where Robertson is engaged in battle. He uses his Mystic Code and knowledge of Cornelius Alba's magecraft to unleash enormous beams of fire hot enough to turn sand to glass, but is killed by the Player after a hard fight. --- Eudokia Hellespont Age: 27 Home Base: Unknown Master Of: Berserker Magic Circuit Quality: A (Can be temporarily raised to EX) Affinity: Mind Status: Deceased Background: Eudokia Hellespont is a Greek magus whose family is based in Thessaloniki. Her family is unique in that it encourages the proliferation of the bloodline and trains all its children as magi, although only the firstborn can inherit the Crest. The result is an extensive number of family branches who are nominally loyal to the successor. However, ten years ago a succession crisis engulfed the family and many of the more powerful branches were destroyed. Regardless, Eudokia has entered the War with extensive backup from what remains of her family. In terms of offensive power she is skilled in spells that govern the mind and practices an extremely subtle brand of magecraft involving altering an opponent’s senses. When this fails she can also use her unique sorcery trait, Redline, to utilize her own blood vessels as additional magic circuits, vastly increasing her magical abilities. However, doing so for too long will result in damage to her heart and arteries. Her hideout is located beneath Blackpool Airport, and though her Servant is a Berserker with the power to summon a great bear to fight in his stead. Due to circumstances beyond her control her Servant was killed during the battle beneath the Blackpool overpass, severely weakening her position in the War. Later she attempted to cut a deal with Archer's Master to betray the Player Character and obtain his Servant, but was outsmarted when the Player in turn cut a deal with Assassin's Master to get rid of her. Eudokia winds up being killed when Assassin disguises himself as a homeless man and surreptitiously switches her heart medication with a bottle of poison. Her body is then later used as a bomb to kill Assassin's Master. --- Irene Hellespont Age: 22 Home Base: Beneath Blackpool Airport's Car Park / Layton Fields Master Of: Rider Magic Circuit Quality: E Affinity: N/A Status: Comatose, very low chance of recovery Background: Mostly unknown. Comes from an obscure and magically degraded branch of the Hellespont Family. Utilizes Formalcraft to make up for her pitiful magical talent. Extremely nervous personality, possesses little self-esteem. Appears to be in the War to support her cousin Eudokia. Really wishes she was somewhere else. Originally never meant to be a Master, Irene was thrust into the position during a failed attack on what was believed to be the Einzbern Master's workshop. Upon arrival Irene and the rest of the strike team discovered that the Einzbern had already been killed before even managing to summon his Servant. The team was immediately attacked by Assassin, who slaughtered the entire squad apart from Irene, who managed to complete the summoning circle whilst Assassin was distracted by other targets. Irene remains under Eudokia's control for the first part of the War. She takes part in the disastrous attempt on Saber's life where she was fooled by a disguised Assassin into awakening Berserker from his trance, resulting in his death. Her misfortune continues later on when she was compelled by the main character's mystic eyes into abandoning Eudokia at a critical moment, causing her cousin to die as well. Despite suffering hardships and misfortune Irene's psyche hardens somewhat as a result of her experiences, and with Rider's help manages to find her resolve. Freed from the duties of family and knowing that she hasn't much left to lose, Irene decides to claim the Grail for herself in order to prove that she is her own person. Irene moves to a new base in Layton Fields, but as soon as she arrives Ronald Pryke enacts his plan to steal the Lesser Grail, forcing her back into the fray. Irene plays a supporting role in holding off Pryke's endless tide of salt elementals by locating the summoning device with her formalcraft. However this attracts the attention of one of Regulus's sleeper agents, whose savage attack leaves her with extensive brain damage. Although rescued by Rider at the last minute, it would seem her chances of returning to the War are slim to none. At the end of the War Irene is still in a coma. --- The American Magus, aka Ronald Pryke, aka The Collector Age: Unknown Home Base: A yacht moored in Blackpool Harbour named 'The Grey Albatross' Master Of: Archer Magic Circuit Quality: B Affinity: Unknown Status: Deceased Background: An American Magus known to most as The Collector. Has an interest in expanding his collection of Mystic Codes and magical artefacts, though his aversion to violence makes his participation in the Grail War somewhat odd. Appears to have been working with Regulus Ahngrave until quite recently. Pryke's base is a yacht moored just outside Blackpool Harbour. Pryke eventually turns out to have ulterior motives for joining the War. Far from being interested in the Grail's wish-granting powers, Pryke is actually more enamored with the Lesser Grail's ability to store the souls of Heroic Spirits. After attempting to misdirect the other competitors Pryke has his Servant steal the Lesser Grail and then attempts to escape into international waters. However this only serves to unite the remaining Masters and the Grail War Co-ordinator against him, and though his plans to delay their retaliation are partially successful he is killed by Regulus Ahngrave, whom everyone assumed was dead. Ahngrave then used his body to set a trap for the main character. --- Regulus Ahngrave Age: Late Teens / Early Twenties / ??? Home Base: Unknown / Beneath an out-of-town Service Station Master Of: Assassin Magic Circuit Quality: Unknown Affinity: Spiritual Engineer Status: Deceased Alive but Oathbound Background: A mysterious young magus who is not part of the Association. He has an unusual appearance in that everything about it is average - average height, average build, average facial features...apart from his eyes, which are dull and fish-like. He possesses the power of spiritual engineering, and is capable of flawlessly transplanting, modifying and using the magic circuits of others. He enters into a deal with the Player Character in order to kill Eudokia Hellespont so he can harvest her magic circuits for himself. Unfortunately for Regulus, the Player Character outsmarts his attempt to keep the bargain ironclad with self-geis scrolls and is killed when Caster rigs Eudokia's body to explode when he tries to cut her open. Unfortunately for the Player Character, Regulus is able to cheat death by transferring his consciousness into one of his female human familiars. She spends the rest of the War plotting in secret, emerging only when the security of the Grail War is threatened by Ronald Pryke. Regulus, now referred to by the moniker 'Regulina', ambushes and defeats the Player Character easily, but her vindictive nature wins out over her usual pragmatism and results in her leaving the Player Character to die on Pryke's sinking ship rather than finish him off. This comes back to haunt Regulina when the Player Character later assaults her base in the closing hours of the War. After a hard-fought battle where the Player battles through an army of familiars and eventually Regulina herself, the Player manages to win for good after unearthing and threatening her original body, which is also female. After being rendered harmless by Scathach's ancient geis the Player spares her and leaves, reasoning that her abilities may be useful to him in the future.